True Hearts
by Wolfiebabe
Summary: Summer Ballatori is to wed the next in line alpha, Alexander Wilde who is conceited and vain. Wanting to live differently, Summer falls in love and soon discovers she must make a life or death decision to have what she wants. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. INAPPROPRIATE. I get confused with the ratings.
1. Chapter 1

I've spent my life writing so many different short stories, poems, and lyrics. Finally after so long of piecing together the pages of unfinished work, I have put together a new book. Now I know that Fan fiction is more for the fictional work of shows we watch on TV, however my book is meant just as such. It is fictional and I want to get it out there and show it to as many people as I can. So please read and review, I would love your feedback so that I can finally make out a manuscript and get it published.

Thank you


	2. The other side of sanity

_**Alive and broken**_

Just as I picked up a hair tie to pull my hair back, my cell rang. "Hello?" "Summer, hey what are you doing right now?' "Nothing, what's up?" "Meet me at Half-moon." "Ok, I'll be there in about five minutes." Hanging up and tucking my cell into a snug pocket I slipped on my flats and ran for it.

I stopped just feet away from the Half-moon bar and grill. It had been a great family place since my mom moved us here ten years ago. We'd all come out and eat here on Thursday nights. The sign on the entrance door read Friday nights were kids eat free; Saturday and Sunday were live music and karaoke night. I realized today was Saturday as I stepped inside. It smelled delicious from the burgers and fries that came from the kitchen in back. "Summer, over here." I found Katherine in a booth with two guys, and then I went into shock upon noticing that one of them was the guy I'd seen at the bar. My heart beat into overdrive as I tried to keep my calm and sit down next to Kat. He was right here in front of me. "Summer this is Hunter Blake, and his friend Eric Hastings. Guys, this is Summer." "Hi." "It's nice to meet you." I acknowledged Eric, and then my eyes belonged to Hunter. "So how did you three meet?" I turned my head to Katherine, wondering what she'd come up with. "I literally bumped into Eric. It was so embarrassing, and then he asked to pay for lunch. Hunter here didn't want to feel like a third wheel, if that isn't too blunt for me to say and so I told them I'd invite you." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head at her. This was fate somehow intervening.

Katherine couldn't take her eyes off of Eric. There was no doubt in my mind that he was perfect for her, just as Hunter was perfect for me. I poked at my food as Katherine had both their undivided attention. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying as I felt a bit out of place. Like a Jock among Sci-fi nerds. Slipping from the booth, I headed towards the bar and waited for Adam. "Hey you." "Hey, how you been?" "Pretty good, what can I get you?" "Shot of vodka." He turned and grabbed the cherry flavored bottle from the shelf, it poured like oil and then the little cup was in front of me. I picked it right up and swallowed the sweet liquid. "Another?" I nodded and he poured some more. I had downed that one and three more. There was a limit to how much one could drink; I however could not get drunk. But I could drink enough to feel warm and tingly. Stopping at five, I gave him a twenty. "What brought this on?" "I just needed it."

I looked in the bar mirror to see that Kat now had Eric leaning over the table. They were close enough to kiss. Hunter had himself turned away and on his phone. He seemed to know I was looking at him as he too looked up and caught my gaze. Hunter pocketed his cell and got up. He was coming this way.

Hunter took the seat next to me. "Hey you ok?" "Yeah." "I swear, those two should get a room." "I know, right?" "Do you want to get out of here?" "Yeah, sure." He was sweet as his hand reached for mine and we walked out hand in hand. This felt nice, it felt right. The sun found us as we crossed the street and went down by the water. "Is this ok?" He motioned about our hands. "Yeah, I like it." He smiled big. I did it again. I was staring. There was nothing more gorgeous to look at. He couldn't seem to break eye contact either. I turned at the sound of Katherine. "Hey, you guys totally ditched us." She struggled down the steps in her shoes and Eric was right on her heel. "Hey, this is nice." Eric took Kat against him and started to walk along the shore with her. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Some couple they make, huh?" "You have no idea." I replied. Katherine would never have come down here on her own. Eric was certainly having an effect on her. "So what do you want to do?" As if on cue, my cell rang. Pulling it out I answered my brothers call. "Hey, what's up?" "Dad wants you home. Says he needs to talk to you." "Ok. I'll be there in a bit." "Don't take too long." "I won't. See you." "Who was that?" "My brother needs me home." "Oh, ok. Can I walk you?" Again, we walked hand in hand until I let go as my house was just in view. My father may spend most of his time in the study, but there was no getting anything past him. The one thing I do know for sure is that he would smell Hunter all over me once I stepped in the house. "Thank you for walking me home." "It was my pleasure." Hunter lifted and kissed the back of my hand before smiling and then turning away. The wolf within me ached to keep him beside me, and yet howled in agony for what was to come.

Slipping off my shoes, I held my head high upon walking through the house and opening the double doors to the study. My father stood looking out the window. "Summer, I'm very disappointed in you." I didn't, couldn't say a word. There were so many things that he could pin me for, but which is the worst of them? Still, I stayed as strong as I could. He turned from the window and glared at me. "Our traditions are not set as a guide line. I was lenient to Katherine for obvious reasons. You give me no choice but to speak with an elder." "Yes sir." "I'm sorry, but you are straying from your duty to this pack and to your future as the Wilde's alpha wife. You must do what is required of you, and so I have arranged a lunch at the café for you and Alexander at noon."

Anger boiled within me, he didn't care about anything else but combining packs. How could he not understand that I wanted to spend my freedom how I see fit? I dared the question if he truly loved my mother. I'd seen them so happy together, but at times there were questionable motives as far as the outlook from each of them. I hated the thought that surfaced and made me doubt everything. Without thought, I shifted and ran out into the woods. My body refused to cool or even calm down, however the cold brisk air felt good against my fur and I found my center. Finally relaxed, I came to a stop and laid down on my belly. I viewed the water front from here and just watched lazily as the people of Arrows Grove came and went. The sun was slowly setting, and it left behind a radiant orange and pink glow that stayed within the sky moments after the sun was gone. Resting my head on my front paws, I caught wind of Katherine. She wasn't far, and so with good thought I stood and walked steadily towards her, following her unforgettably sweet scent. There was a clearing by Lycaon creek that had been the popular spot for teens to make out and get drunk. Lately it's been unoccupied and Katherine's scent brought me to it. Reaching the open area, I stopped in shock. There was no way it was a coincidence that this place, the place I've only ever heard of had appeared to me in my dream, and it looked no different. It sang to me with its everlasting beauty. All around in a circle, there were tall wild flowers that grew at the base of the Oak trees.

I found Katherine sitting on the trunk of what had been a grand pine tree. She was hunched over, writing in one of her notebooks. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, and went again the code but it was the only way I could set things in motion. I was now more determined than ever to have something that resembled a normal life. I wanted to fall in love. Katherine was the start of this chain reaction. The sun caught my dark fur, making it shine brightly and cast a light reflection towards Kat. One paw after another, I got closer and closer until finally she had glanced up. The look of terror lasted momentarily as she stiffened and remained very still. Closing the last of the space between us so that I was only a few feet from her, she eyed me curiously. Letting out a soft whine, I slowed my shift and then stood before her as myself. "Oh. My. God." Katherine got up; keeping her eyes on me she set down her book and pen to step forward. "I've waited so long for you to show me." It was my turn. Confused, I watched as she twisted her hand, raising her palm up and from the center erupted flames. She was a witch. "What do you think made us such good friends?" I understood clearly. I remembered the stories my mother spoke of.

It was back in Salem just before the witch trials that wolves played a part in aiding their craft, and then aided in their hiding from the Puritans. Since that time, our kinds have remained close. I've never known the scent of a witch, and thinking about it now Katherine didn't wear perfume. I couldn't believe it. This just became quite the advantage I needed to move forward. My ears perked up and Kat caught on as she extinguished the flames and I shifted back. A group of teens came out from the trees; I smelled the stench of alcohol on their breath from here. They walked sloppily, and spoke in hushed voices. Their laughter was loud however, and it prompted me to get up.

"Ohh, doggie!" "That-that don't look like no dog." "We can still play with it." The guy from the middle of the rest reached his hand out to pat my head, and even though every fiber of my being wanted to scare and bite him, it was something I couldn't risk. There have never been any humans bitten, and it was going to stay that way. I certainly didn't need the responsibility of taking care of a pup. His hand was soft and cool, so I let him pet me. "See? It's not so bad." I hid a smirk as I acted like I would bite him. He pulled back and I let out a horrible growl. "Oh shit!" "I-it's rabid!" They turned and ran like the scared little boys they were. I too turned to see Katherine laughing. Making my way back over, I wagged my tail in response. "I can't believe they thought you were rabid, that was awesome." Getting up again, she grabbed her things and I stayed at her side as she started walking.

"I still can't believe you waited so long to show me." "It was you that had to make the first move. That's how it's always been. A Lycan in need must give their trust in shifting just as a witch will show his or her ability." "So I'm guessing yours is conjuring?" "Yep." I stood in the kitchen with her as she'd started cooking. "Damn these burners!" She flicked her wrist like before and used the flame to light the stove top. "I'm just confused by your scent." "Oh that? It's similar to sexual pheromones, only it isn't as blunt a smell. It carries differently for each of us." "Like how yours smells like perfume to me." "That's usually the general smell Lycans get from us. Ok, so what now? Tell me what's going on." "Where to start, I'm supposed to marry Alexander Wilde." "Say no more. My ancestor Grace helped one of yours out of an arranged marriage." "How'd she do it?" "Let's just say it required the death of the soon to be groom." "I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Alexander is still my friend." "Of course, which is why we're going to do it the new aged way." I smiled like a big dork from guessing what she could possibly have in mind at helping me out of this. I usually knew what Katherine was thinking. This time, I was at a loss of figuring it out.

The clock on the wall read twenty after six as I'd gotten home. Emily moved about the kitchen making pot roast. It smelled delicious. Heading to my room I stripped and bagged Kat's clothes. I pulled on shorts and a tank top before tying my hair back and going down into the kitchen. Opening the floor to ceiling cupboard, I took out the table settings and went to make up the table. I added a spot for Emily since my father remained absent. Just as I finished, Emily brought out the food and set it on the table. "Why don't you sit down and I'll spoon the bowls." She seemed out of place as she sat down. "Caleb, Derek, food." Like the animals they are, their footsteps pounded down the stairs and they hurried in. "Whoa, what's Emily doing?" "Eating with us." They too sat down, looking confused as I set their bowls down. For the first time Derek and Caleb ate like gentlemen, although they still finished before I did and quietly left the table. As I'd gotten up, I grabbed the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher, leaving only a few for Emily to hand wash. The evening hours passed and I'd gone up to my room. Picking up my cell I texted Kat if she knew Hunters number. Texting it to me, I thanked her and send him a hello. His response came two minutes later. He figured out it was me and sent a smiley face. I texted with him until late after midnight. Goodnight. I said goodnight back and dragged myself to bed. Opening my window a bit, I realized that I was smiling. I couldn't help it. Hunter made me feel different. In a good way, and I liked it. With the ways things went today, everything felt right and I couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on my face.

The early morning sun pierced my eyes as I woke. "Wake up sleepy head." I groaned upon opening my eyes to see Derek hovering over me. "Five more minutes." "You slept in actually." Reaching blindly for my clock, I looked to see it was eleven. "You'd better hurry up; you've got lunch today with the groom to be." "More like dead to be." "What?" "Nothing." Sitting up, I wiped my hair from my face and Derek still hadn't moved. "Do you mind?" "Oh, yeah right." He stood up from my bed and closed the door shut behind him. I didn't want to do this today, nor any day. My clothes needed to be washed, so I put on a regular pair of jeans with my DCs, along with a black tank and a pink zip up. I did still however put on my everyday black eyeliner and then brushed my hair out before leaving. I made for the coffee pot, but it was empty. "Who drank all the coffee?" Both Derek and Caleb looked at each other, cup in hand and pointed at one another. Starting to have a crappy morning I fixed my mother's necklace around my neck and left the house. I showed at the café a few minutes early so I ordered a big breakfast and got my cup of coffee.


	3. Alive and broken

_**Alive and broken**_

Just as I picked up a hair tie to pull my hair back, my cell rang. "Hello?" "Summer, hey what are you doing right now?' "Nothing, what's up?" "Meet me at Half-moon." "Ok, I'll be there in about five minutes." Hanging up and tucking my cell into a snug pocket I slipped on my flats and ran for it.

I stopped just feet away from the Half-moon bar and grill. It had been a great family place since my mom moved us here ten years ago. We'd all come out and eat here on Thursday nights. The sign on the entrance door read Friday nights were kids eat free; Saturday and Sunday were live music and karaoke night. I realized today was Saturday as I stepped inside. It smelled delicious from the burgers and fries that came from the kitchen in back. "Summer, over here." I found Katherine in a booth with two guys, and then I went into shock upon noticing that one of them was the guy I'd seen at the bar. My heart beat into overdrive as I tried to keep my calm and sit down next to Kat. He was right here in front of me. "Summer this is Hunter Blake, and his friend Eric Hastings. Guys, this is Summer." "Hi." "It's nice to meet you." I acknowledged Eric, and then my eyes belonged to Hunter. "So how did you three meet?" I turned my head to Katherine, wondering what she'd come up with. "I literally bumped into Eric. It was so embarrassing, and then he asked to pay for lunch. Hunter here didn't want to feel like a third wheel, if that isn't too blunt for me to say and so I told them I'd invite you." I raised an eyebrow and shook my head at her. This was fate somehow intervening.

Katherine couldn't take her eyes off of Eric. There was no doubt in my mind that he was perfect for her, just as Hunter was perfect for me. I poked at my food as Katherine had both their undivided attention. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying as I felt a bit out of place. Like a Jock among Sci-fi nerds. Slipping from the booth, I headed towards the bar and waited for Adam. "Hey you." "Hey, how you been?" "Pretty good, what can I get you?" "Shot of vodka." He turned and grabbed the cherry flavored bottle from the shelf, it poured like oil and then the little cup was in front of me. I picked it right up and swallowed the sweet liquid. "Another?" I nodded and he poured some more. I had downed that one and three more. There was a limit to how much one could drink; I however could not get drunk. But I could drink enough to feel warm and tingly. Stopping at five, I gave him a twenty. "What brought this on?" "I just needed it."

I looked in the bar mirror to see that Kat now had Eric leaning over the table. They were close enough to kiss. Hunter had himself turned away and on his phone. He seemed to know I was looking at him as he too looked up and caught my gaze. Hunter pocketed his cell and got up. He was coming this way.

Hunter took the seat next to me. "Hey you ok?" "Yeah." "I swear, those two should get a room." "I know, right?" "Do you want to get out of here?" "Yeah, sure." He was sweet as his hand reached for mine and we walked out hand in hand. This felt nice, it felt right. The sun found us as we crossed the street and went down by the water. "Is this ok?" He motioned about our hands. "Yeah, I like it." He smiled big. I did it again. I was staring. There was nothing more gorgeous to look at. He couldn't seem to break eye contact either. I turned at the sound of Katherine. "Hey, you guys totally ditched us." She struggled down the steps in her shoes and Eric was right on her heel. "Hey, this is nice." Eric took Kat against him and started to walk along the shore with her. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Some couple they make, huh?" "You have no idea." I replied. Katherine would never have come down here on her own. Eric was certainly having an effect on her. "So what do you want to do?" As if on cue, my cell rang. Pulling it out I answered my brothers call. "Hey, what's up?" "Dad wants you home. Says he needs to talk to you." "Ok. I'll be there in a bit." "Don't take too long." "I won't. See you." "Who was that?" "My brother needs me home." "Oh, ok. Can I walk you?" Again, we walked hand in hand until I let go as my house was just in view. My father may spend most of his time in the study, but there was no getting anything past him. The one thing I do know for sure is that he would smell Hunter all over me once I stepped in the house. "Thank you for walking me home." "It was my pleasure." Hunter lifted and kissed the back of my hand before smiling and then turning away. The wolf within me ached to keep him beside me, and yet howled in agony for what was to come.

Slipping off my shoes, I held my head high upon walking through the house and opening the double doors to the study. My father stood looking out the window. "Summer, I'm very disappointed in you." I didn't, couldn't say a word. There were so many things that he could pin me for, but which is the worst of them? Still, I stayed as strong as I could. He turned from the window and glared at me. "Our traditions are not set as a guide line. I was lenient to Katherine for obvious reasons. You give me no choice but to speak with an elder." "Yes sir." "I'm sorry, but you are straying from your duty to this pack and to your future as the Wilde's alpha wife. You must do what is required of you, and so I have arranged a lunch at the café for you and Alexander at noon."

Anger boiled within me, he didn't care about anything else but combining packs. How could he not understand that I wanted to spend my freedom how I see fit? I dared the question if he truly loved my mother. I'd seen them so happy together, but at times there were questionable motives as far as the outlook from each of them. I hated the thought that surfaced and made me doubt everything. Without thought, I shifted and ran out into the woods. My body refused to cool or even calm down, however the cold brisk air felt good against my fur and I found my center. Finally relaxed, I came to a stop and laid down on my belly. I viewed the water front from here and just watched lazily as the people of Arrows Grove came and went. The sun was slowly setting, and it left behind a radiant orange and pink glow that stayed within the sky moments after the sun was gone. Resting my head on my front paws, I caught wind of Katherine. She wasn't far, and so with good thought I stood and walked steadily towards her, following her unforgettably sweet scent. There was a clearing by Lycaon creek that had been the popular spot for teens to make out and get drunk. Lately it's been unoccupied and Katherine's scent brought me to it. Reaching the open area, I stopped in shock. There was no way it was a coincidence that this place, the place I've only ever heard of had appeared to me in my dream, and it looked no different. It sang to me with its everlasting beauty. All around in a circle, there were tall wild flowers that grew at the base of the Oak trees.

I found Katherine sitting on the trunk of what had been a grand pine tree. She was hunched over, writing in one of her notebooks. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, and went again the code but it was the only way I could set things in motion. I was now more determined than ever to have something that resembled a normal life. I wanted to fall in love. Katherine was the start of this chain reaction. The sun caught my dark fur, making it shine brightly and cast a light reflection towards Kat. One paw after another, I got closer and closer until finally she had glanced up. The look of terror lasted momentarily as she stiffened and remained very still. Closing the last of the space between us so that I was only a few feet from her, she eyed me curiously. Letting out a soft whine, I slowed my shift and then stood before her as myself. "Oh. My. God." Katherine got up; keeping her eyes on me she set down her book and pen to step forward. "I've waited so long for you to show me." It was my turn. Confused, I watched as she twisted her hand, raising her palm up and from the center erupted flames. She was a witch. "What do you think made us such good friends?" I understood clearly. I remembered the stories my mother spoke of.

It was back in Salem just before the witch trials that wolves played a part in aiding their craft, and then aided in their hiding from the Puritans. Since that time, our kinds have remained close. I've never known the scent of a witch, and thinking about it now Katherine didn't wear perfume. I couldn't believe it. This just became quite the advantage I needed to move forward. My ears perked up and Kat caught on as she extinguished the flames and I shifted back. A group of teens came out from the trees; I smelled the stench of alcohol on their breath from here. They walked sloppily, and spoke in hushed voices. Their laughter was loud however, and it prompted me to get up.

"Ohh, doggie!" "That-that don't look like no dog." "We can still play with it." The guy from the middle of the rest reached his hand out to pat my head, and even though every fiber of my being wanted to scare and bite him, it was something I couldn't risk. There have never been any humans bitten, and it was going to stay that way. I certainly didn't need the responsibility of taking care of a pup. His hand was soft and cool, so I let him pet me. "See? It's not so bad." I hid a smirk as I acted like I would bite him. He pulled back and I let out a horrible growl. "Oh shit!" "I-it's rabid!" They turned and ran like the scared little boys they were. I too turned to see Katherine laughing. Making my way back over, I wagged my tail in response. "I can't believe they thought you were rabid, that was awesome." Getting up again, she grabbed her things and I stayed at her side as she started walking.

"I still can't believe you waited so long to show me." "It was you that had to make the first move. That's how it's always been. A Lycan in need must give their trust in shifting just as a witch will show his or her ability." "So I'm guessing yours is conjuring?" "Yep." I stood in the kitchen with her as she'd started cooking. "Damn these burners!" She flicked her wrist like before and used the flame to light the stove top. "I'm just confused by your scent." "Oh that? It's similar to sexual pheromones, only it isn't as blunt a smell. It carries differently for each of us." "Like how yours smells like perfume to me." "That's usually the general smell Lycans get from us. Ok, so what now? Tell me what's going on." "Where to start, I'm supposed to marry Alexander Wilde." "Say no more. My ancestor Grace helped one of yours out of an arranged marriage." "How'd she do it?" "Let's just say it required the death of the soon to be groom." "I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Alexander is still my friend." "Of course, which is why we're going to do it the new aged way." I smiled like a big dork from guessing what she could possibly have in mind at helping me out of this. I usually knew what Katherine was thinking. This time, I was at a loss of figuring it out.

The clock on the wall read twenty after six as I'd gotten home. Emily moved about the kitchen making pot roast. It smelled delicious. Heading to my room I stripped and bagged Kat's clothes. I pulled on shorts and a tank top before tying my hair back and going down into the kitchen. Opening the floor to ceiling cupboard, I took out the table settings and went to make up the table. I added a spot for Emily since my father remained absent. Just as I finished, Emily brought out the food and set it on the table. "Why don't you sit down and I'll spoon the bowls." She seemed out of place as she sat down. "Caleb, Derek, food." Like the animals they are, their footsteps pounded down the stairs and they hurried in. "Whoa, what's Emily doing?" "Eating with us." They too sat down, looking confused as I set their bowls down. For the first time Derek and Caleb ate like gentlemen, although they still finished before I did and quietly left the table. As I'd gotten up, I grabbed the dishes and stuck them in the dishwasher, leaving only a few for Emily to hand wash. The evening hours passed and I'd gone up to my room. Picking up my cell I texted Kat if she knew Hunters number. Texting it to me, I thanked her and send him a hello. His response came two minutes later. He figured out it was me and sent a smiley face. I texted with him until late after midnight. Goodnight. I said goodnight back and dragged myself to bed. Opening my window a bit, I realized that I was smiling. I couldn't help it. Hunter made me feel different. In a good way, and I liked it. With the ways things went today, everything felt right and I couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on my face.

The early morning sun pierced my eyes as I woke. "Wake up sleepy head." I groaned upon opening my eyes to see Derek hovering over me. "Five more minutes." "You slept in actually." Reaching blindly for my clock, I looked to see it was eleven. "You'd better hurry up; you've got lunch today with the groom to be." "More like dead to be." "What?" "Nothing." Sitting up, I wiped my hair from my face and Derek still hadn't moved. "Do you mind?" "Oh, yeah right." He stood up from my bed and closed the door shut behind him. I didn't want to do this today, nor any day. My clothes needed to be washed, so I put on a regular pair of jeans with my DCs, along with a black tank and a pink zip up. I did still however put on my everyday black eyeliner and then brushed my hair out before leaving. I made for the coffee pot, but it was empty. "Who drank all the coffee?" Both Derek and Caleb looked at each other, cup in hand and pointed at one another. Starting to have a crappy morning I fixed my mother's necklace around my neck and left the house. I showed at the café a few minutes early so I ordered a big breakfast and got my cup of coffee.


	4. Trapped in the proposal

_Trapped in the proposal_

Just when the clock struck noon, Alexander hadn't come right through the door. I was glad to spend less time with him as he wasn't a very nice person. Alexander was conceited and rude. I would sooner die than marry him. The time ticked by until it was twelve thirty and he strolled in like he owned the place. "There you are." I've been here the whole time. "Hey." "So, it seems we need to spend more time together." "Yeah, I guess." "Well, how about I invite you and your family over for dinner. Our families need to bond of course. Get to know each other." "Sounds good." It sounds horrible. There was no doubt in my mind he wanted to propose properly in front of everyone with an over the top ring to go with it. The waitress came by and set my bill on the corner. As I reached for it, Alexander got to it first. "Please let me." "It's ok; I can pay for my own food." "I insist." Fine, screw you. As he got up to pay, I made a run for it.

"So, how'd it go?" I'd rather poke my eyes out and be blind before ever spending my life with such a stuck up jerk. "It was fine." "Wow, Caleb I only got three syllables out of her." "Ok, it was really fine." "Dad wants to see you." Sure he does. I turned from the stairs and went to the study and closed the doors behind me again. "Alexander wishes to invite us over for dinner. I'd like you to dress better than you are now." What the hell is wrong with what I'm wearing? "As it is a formal gathering." Of course. "Yes sir. Is that all?" "How was your time with him today?" It sucked like hell, and I never want to do it again. "It was different." "Good, good. Go and tell your brothers please. We're expected at eight tonight." I nodded and left the room, letting out a sigh upon closing the doors. It was going to be a long night.

I had time. I wanted all the time in the world to not have to go over there and play pretend. Sitting at my desk, I stared at my reflection as if it wasn't me I was looking at. Thinking about it, I decided not to get ready until the last half hour. Although I did still get up and go to my bathroom. I opened the curtain and turned the water nozzle. Steam rose up in the room as the water got hot quickly. Closing the bathroom door, I pealed my clothes off and stepped under the shower head. This time I just stood under it, letting the water cascade down my back. Glad to have a lack of energy, I sat down in the tub with the intention of staying here until the water ran cold. Five minutes past. Ten minutes past. Fifteen minutes past.

Twenty minutes past and the water remained just as hot. The thought of Hunter and those warm hands of his tangled with mine brought an internal flame alight. Nothing else sufficed. Thinking of him made my heart race. I couldn't see or feel anything else because nothing else but him existed right here, right now. I raised my hands over my body, caressing myself. I worked my fingers through my hair, down to my neck. From there, I brought them down the front of my chest, coursing down and around in circles over my breasts. Continuing further down, I thumbed my naval and then reached my sex. Bringing myself to a new high, I found a different excitement upon fingering and exploring my body parts. What I assumed was my clit; I rubbed over it back and forth. It felt so good, that it was safe to assume the act of sex itself had to be a thousand times better, although I developed a nervousness towards having to do it at some point in my life. That point in my life being two months from now. It was something I did not look forward to. Giving everything up and letting Alexander use me as a mate, a wife, and a mother was not the ideal life I had in mind.

As the temperature dropped, I turned the nozzles back and the water disappeared. Opening the shower curtain I took a towel from the rack and wrapped my hair into it. Stepping out, I put on my bath robe and tied it closed over my front before opening the door and letting out the steam. I wiped the mirror clear of the fog and went to open my bedroom window. The clock on my bedside table told me it was close to two.

Sitting down on my bed, I stayed wrapped within my robe and gazed out the window. There were flowers growing up in the yard, all different shapes and colors. There wasn't much more to think about it as I dressed and let my hair down before going outside and making a bouquet to bring inside. Picking about a dozen different flowers, I strung them together, snipped the ends and set in my mom's old pottery made vase. The flowers lit up the kitchen with color as the afternoon sun had shone through the bay window. Back in my room, I towel dried and brushed out my hair. Tossing the damp towel into the hamper, I noticed I needed to do laundry. Gathering anything that was dirty, I carried it downstairs and went into the laundry room. I dumped it all into the washer, added the soap and got it started. My stomach churned slightly, letting me know it needed food. So I went into the kitchen and found pot roast leftovers. I watched it heat up in the microwave until the timer dinged. Taking it out, I added some Johnny's seasoning and poured a glass of milk to go with it. I sat down at the kitchen table and took my time eating. "There you are, did you shower already?" "Yep." "Good, dad just got in now, and then it's our turn." "Oh, are you two sharing?" "You know what I meant."

"So you're not getting ready yet?" "No, it's still early. Plus I don't need that much time to get ready." "I doubt that." "Really?" "Yeah, really." "Ok, how about this. I get ready in less than half an hour before we have to leave; I'll give you dads' passcode to your porn stash." "Ok, but if you don't we'll come up with something embarrassing for you to do." Derek and Caleb are in for a surprise. I'll do it.

The clock read seven twenty-five. Getting up off my bed and putting down the book I'd been reading, I plugged in my hair curler. As it heated up, I went over to my closet and slipped my feet into the black wedge heels from last year. I was surprised to discover they still fit. Opening the closet door, I pushed over the majority of the clothes I had hanging up. Towards the back, were three dresses zipped into Macie's cover bags. Taking the covers off, I glanced over my knee length blue dress, checked the simple short backless black dress, and finally looked at my mom's floor length purple satin strapless dress. I ended up choosing the black dress and slid it down over my body. I looked at myself in the mirror on the door. Make-up. In the bathroom, I put on a medium shade of blue on my eye lids and added black eyeliner. I pinched my cheeks to make them turn pink ever so slightly, and then I put on a little lip gloss. Back at my desk, I sat down and made some curls in the front and back of my hair. Finished with that, I picked up my mother's necklace. It was a beautiful wood carved sun that sat at the crevice of my breasts so that I could look down and see it. I also picked up and placed the silver ring my father gave me on my birthday onto my left index finger. It was beautiful with the arrow going through two hearts. A design like that would make for a beautiful wedding band.

The time had come for us to head across the property to our neighbor the Wilde pack. I stepped carefully down the stairs to see my brothers and my father waiting. "Summer, you look absolutely stunning." My brothers eyed me as the clock on the stove read seven forty-six. I spent a mere twenty minutes getting ready, and now here I was. Taking a deep breath I took an extended arm from both my brothers and we were on our way. Each step I took was a step closer to a life I didn't want; each step was another gasp of air I couldn't catch. My chest heaved as we stepped onto the wide porch and my father rang the doorbell. The door opened to show a young African American woman. She was beautiful. I later learned her name was Jade Madison and that she'd come from the heart of New Orleans, Louisiana although her accent was a little thin. "Welcome my friends, James a pleasure as always." "The same to you Chris." "Come on in, dinner is just being served."

The dining room was glamorous, and dead center above the table was a huge crystal chandelier. All the place settings on the table matched it. My father guided me to the right hand side of where Chris sat and as I sat down, Alexander came in as if on cue sitting down directly across from me.

Dinner seemed to last longer than necessary as everyone kept a conversation going for over an hour. "May I be excused?" "Of course my dear." I happily got up and searched for the bathroom. "Can I help you?" I turned to see a house maid. "Where's the bathroom?" "Oh, it's this way." She led me upstairs and into a marble stone room. "This is the bathroom?" "Yes miss, it is." "What's your name?" "Ivy Ross miss." "Thank you Ivy." "Of course miss." She turned to leave and shut the door behind her. I washed my hands and wiped my face a bit before returning downstairs. I could have easily gotten lost in this place. Voices echoed from another room. I found everyone in the den and so I stood in the doorway. Until of course Alexander looked up and made his way over only to guide me further into the room. "Can we talk?" "Sure." "There's something I need to say to you Summer." "Ok." I really didn't like where this was going. "We've known each other for a long time now, and I think that there's so much more for us to experience together." Oh gods no, please don't. He reached into his pocket and then got down on one knee. No! I began to cry as he held out the little box in his hand. "Summer, will you marry me?"

Everyone looked at me expectedly as tears flooded and streaked down my cheeks. These were sad tears even as I tried to wipe them away. My father was the most stern; his expression said do it or I disown you. With the most reluctance I've ever had, I nodded my head and Alexander smiled big as he took the ring out and placed it on my left ring finger. This was it; this was the time for me to do something, anything. I ran. I turned and I ran. Katherine. I had to get to Katherine. I didn't stop running until I reached her door and she opened it to me. "Summer, are you ok?" I raised my hand and she gasped in shock. "Did this just happen? Oh Summer, I am so sorry." I still couldn't breathe properly. "Come here." Kat guided me into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I was shaking from what had transpired only minutes ago. Katherine helped me out of my clothes and showed me to the shower. I couldn't stand; I sat down and let the water cascade down my back. Kat was suddenly talking to someone. She was talking to Derek. "She just needs some girl time. Wait, when?" Hanging up, she came over to me hesitantly. "Summer, he's arranged for the wedding on your birthday." "What? That's two months from now." I was damn near close to having a panic attack. "Don't worry. I'm working on a plan ok?" "Ok." I could only hope she'd help me in time.

I sat now on the couch in warm clothes and sipping on hot cocoa, as Katherine didn't drink coffee. Cocoa was the next best thing. For the first time in a long time, I was at ease. Kat and I had turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until we found lake placid back to back. It was the only thing that didn't have romance or werewolves. I smiled into my cup as the croc had bitten a man in the groin, and dragged him to his death. Ready to fall asleep, I set my cup down on the side table and laid down on the couch cushion. Closing my eyes, I listened still to the sound of death before finally nodding off.

"Summer." I half woke to Kat's voice, but then I smelled coffee and sat right up. She'd gone out to the café and brought me back a to go cup. "Mmm, thank you." I breathed it in and sipped it sleepily. I was still a bit tired, though the coffee woke me right up. "So, what's the plan?" "First, we eat." Kat sat down and handed me a donut. "Lovely, coffee and donuts. You know me so well." I set it on my lap and picked at it while still sipping the coffee. "You need to find a mate. Alexander can't do anything if you find and mark a mate for yourself." "So what do I have to do?" "One word. Hunter, I could smell the desire between you two." "Really?" "Yes, and I know you've caught a whiff of those pheromones." "I have." "So go to him, he may be human but no harm can come to him if he's yours." My mind was set. I followed hunters scent to the cemetery and saw him standing over someone's grave. He'd placed a dozen roses on the side of the headstone. Walking over, I stopped a few feet behind him and noticed the name engraved into the grey marble. Virginia Blake 1970 – 1988. She was only eighteen. This must be his mother. "Hunter?" He turned surprised to see me. There were a few stray tears on his cheek. "Summer, what are you doing here?" I stepped forward and carefully reached my hand to his face, wiping away the sadness. "I came to see my mom too." It wasn't a complete lie. Finding him here meant something more. He dropped his head and I felt so much empathy for him. Taking his hand, I guided him with me. I walked him over to my mother's headstone. A picture of her had been added after the memorial. Hunter looked longingly at the image of her. "How long ago?" "Six years." "I'm sorry." "Sometimes we need an escape from reality to keep from going insane."

I reached for his face again to show him it's ok to be emotional. It's ok to cry. "I don't doubt she's proud of the man you've become Hunter." "Thank you." Hunter looked at me, and raised his hand. He tucked my hair behind my ear before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.


	5. Forbidden love

_**Forbidden love**_

Hunter didn't move away, but he kept our eyes locked together until his lips came down on mine. They were ever so sweet and warm. So inviting that I opened my mouth and he gladly accepted me. His hands wrapped around my waist as mine gripped the back of his hair. The low groan I heard didn't come from me. It came from Hunter. Surprising me, he'd lifted me up and pressed my body to his. We moved to lean against a tree and it made the both of us really feel each other. His hard pulsing member was teasing my inner thigh. Catching my breath he carried his lips down and nipped at me. My skin became hot enough for him to feel it. He certainly did as his lips came back to mine. "Hunter, we're still in the cemetery." He took it as a cue to lead me away. The weather had been nice up until now as the sun disappeared and rain clouds had come rolling in. "Where are we going?" "Is my place ok?" "Sure." We made it back to town and Hunter took me between two of the largest buildings. Climbing a long set of stairs; he unlocked a loft door and then closed it behind us as we hurried inside. I blinked in awe at the space I found myself in. Beautifully furnished, there was a grand kitchen area apart from dining space and a wide living room. A set of corner stairs undoubtedly led up to the bedroom. "Let me get you some dry clothes." Hunter climbed the stairs and so I went over to the kitchen. No coffee, but there were tea bags. Heating up some water I dumped the teabags and a little sugar into cups and stirred them. Sipping on the peppermint tea at the table, Hunter came back changed and gave me a pair of sweats with a wife beater.

I'd located the bathroom and pealed myself out of wet clothes. The sweats were comfortable and the tank top fitted to my form. Of course with it being white, my bra was clearly visible through it. Not minding it, I tied my hair back into a messy bun and strolled out to see Hunter had picked up the cup of tea I made for him. "Do those fit ok?" "Yep." "I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Again Hunter disappeared, but was gone only momentarily. "This place is amazing." "I'm glad you like it."

"Ok, worst yearbook picture." "Ninth grade, I had acne all over my face. First kiss." "A complete stranger at a bar. First crush." "Halloween of seventh grade, Tori Harrows. I dressed up as Jack Skellington because she'd gone as Sally. First time." Ok, I knew what that meant, but how could I answer it? "Never happened."

The look on his face was not of shock or surprise, but curious. "Me neither." "Really?" "Yeah, I guess I just haven't found the right girl." "You never know, she could be right under your nose." "Really? I don't see her." He was such a goof as he crossed his eyes to look down at his nose. I couldn't help but laugh. "I like the way you laugh." "I like that you make me laugh. The last person that could was my mom." "Tell me about her." "She was beautiful, my mom met so many people and she made quite the impact on them. When she smiled it made you smile. She was like the sun, radiant and never fading. There were so many people at the funeral that there was no room for half of them to sit. She loved the water front that was part of the reason why we moved here. Her family though still lived here and she wanted to be close to them." "So how long have you lived here?" "Ten years." "I moved here five years ago. I'd learned my parents lived here and so after I turned eighteen I travelled around and then came here." "Where did you go?" "I saw Seattle, went to California, passed through Louisiana and had the best gumbo I'd ever eaten." "And then you came here after that?" "Yep, just after I turned twenty-one."

I glanced at the clock on the stove, and it read a quarter after seven. I thought about going home, but then I really didn't want to. My stomach growled at me. The only thing I'd eaten today was a donut from this morning. "Someone sounds hungry. Do you like take out?" "Yeah, that sounds good." "Ok." Hunter got up and went around the counter to open a drawer and pull out a Chinese menu. Dialing the number he made a simple order of Thai noodles, orange chicken and beef with rice. Just the sound of it made my mouth water. I got up and rinsed my tea cup out and filled it with some water. I chugged a few glasses and then set the cup in the sink. "Food will be here in a few minutes." As he found a few things in the kitchen I looked around the living room space. He had shelf after shelf of movies in alphabetical order. Beneath and separated were a number of classics. Pride and prejudice. The importance of being Earnest. Romeo and Juliet. Just to name a few. I couldn't believe he had all of these. Looking over the shelves again, I picked out one of my all-time favorites and put it in. Turning on the TV, the movie started and I watched through the previews of old Disney films before the menu popped up. Just as it had, the doorbell rang and I went over to get it.

"Hi." "Order for Hunter." "Yep." "Here you go, and that'll be seventeen fifty." I took out a twenty from the top corner of my bra and gave it to him "Thank you, and keep the change." "Have a good night." "You too."

I shut the door behind me and took the food to the counter. "Here's a plate for you." I accepted the place and gave myself a small portion of everything. "I put a movie on." "Great, what did you pick?" "An old favorite known as a night out at the Roxbury." "I didn't know you liked Will Ferrell."

"There are still a lot of things you don't know about me. Come on." Hunter followed and I quickly pressed play. Sitting down together was nice as we ate and glared at the TV screen. Soon, our plates sat on the table in front of us and the movie wasn't even over yet. Hunter's hand found mine, and we both smiled. "Do you want to sit closer?" "Sure." I scooted my butt over so that Hunter and I were close enough for me to lean my head on his shoulder. Thinking about it, I did exactly that. I tilted and sat myself snug against him. He reciprocated and raised his arm, resting it around my shoulder. I quite enjoyed our closeness, and had looked up to see him looking back at me. His eyes were drawing me in that our lips met and his hand caressed my neck. Tiny sparks flared through my body, igniting an internal flame. It spoke to me. Mark him. This is it, do it. It wasn't the right time. I needed to wait. There was heat and passion between us, but it needed to be something more. I needed to know that he wanted me as much as I want him. The moment wasn't right. Not yet. I let go for a breath and Hunter stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. He had to find it within him to accept me so that when the moment did come I could mark him.

The movie came to its end, and I got up to clean the dishes. Rinsing them off in the sink, I cleared the leftovers into the fridge. How could that not have been a moment? I hid a mean look at the little internal flame that grasped at my insides, telling me yet again it should have happened. It will happen soon enough, but not too soon. The next full moon is in two weeks, and so until then my happy little flame needed to stay calm. I needed to stay calm and save my next shift for after I mark Hunter and he becomes my mate.

August came and went a week after the night I'd spent with Hunter, and I couldn't have been happier. September started and with it came rain clouds. Still, nothing could rain on my parade. Shut up in my room, Hunter and I have been texting nonstop since our time together. "Summer, are you alive in there?" Derek opened my door and came in, leading the sun with him from the hall window. "I am now, the sun is too bright." "So what are you doing? We haven't seen you for days." "I've been texting." Having let a smile spread across my face was a mistake. "Sexting with Alexander?"

"You'll never know." I smelled something delicious coming up from the kitchen. "What's Emily making?" "Lunch, duh. Come and get it." Derek took my free hand and led me down stairs. I didn't have to guess the smell as I saw it cooling off on the table. It was my mom's four cheese and meat recipe of Lasagna. Today was the third of September. Every year mom made it on this day. When she died, no one dared use her recipe. "Thank you Emily." "You're welcome miss." I sat down and cut myself a piece. Taking a bite, it was still the same. It was as if mom herself had made it. My internal flame mourned as I showed everyone a big smile. I was happy still. Even more so that it had brought my dad from his man cave. We all were sitting together at the kitchen table for the first time in a long time. After lunch, I pulled on my shoes by the door and left. The last text from Hunter said he'd wanted to see me. I ran at full speed through town and then slowed upon taking the stairs to knock on the loft door. Hunter welcomed me inside with a kiss. "What's up?" "I just wanted to see you." His lips came back to mine. I smiled against them and wrapped my hands around his neck as his settled on my waist. "I've missed you." "We were texting just half an hour ago." "I know, but I wanted to kiss you." "Then kiss me." "Not just your lips." "Oh really?" Hunter began to provoke me as he whispered each spot and kissed it every so tenderly. "Oh, Hunter you are such a tease." "Am I now?" "How's this for teasing." His hands moved down over my ass, pulling me closer and making my body feel his hardened cock by lifting my leg up over his thigh. Oh my god. I became very wet and Hunter seemed to know it as I had broken eye contact. There was so much more he could do to me than I could do to him. My situation was in no way a win-win. I was at the end of my leash and all I could do was bark. "Are you sure you want to do this?" "Summer, it's all I can think about." My internal flame grew, creating a primal urge that brought me to my peak. I raised my head to his jugular. Opening my mouth, I carried my canines across the thick pulsating vein nearly biting into it. Hunter had bucked, and I gently pierced the skin. Drawing the smallest amount of blood and lapping it up. "Oh god, Summer." Hunter's blood flowed through me, dragging my whole being into submission. Letting go, I let him see the tiny red drops on my lips. Hunter leaned down and accepted me once again. He tasted himself and he reveled in it. I shifted one hand down to his chest and had clasped my nails to his breast. I smirked when he looked at me. The expression on his face was unreadable until he picked me up. Hunter carried me up the small set of stairs and into his room. This was the first time I'd ever seen his room.

It was a nice space with bold, very daring colored walls and a heavy Oak made bedframe that stood out from the bed sheets. My legs dropped to the comforter and I recognized the feel of Egyptian cotton. It was like silk, so thin and cool to the touch. The though came to my mind that Hunter and I could, if given the libido, make love in them forever. Keeping the thought close, Hunter came down over me.

Those enticing brown eyes locked on mine as I had been dropped down onto the bed. Hunter crawled on his hands and knees in front of me. I slid back only to have him cover me completely. He hovered momentarily to look me over, and then easily with one hand unbuttoned my jeans. With my back arched, I watched as he got up to slide my pants down and over my feet. Hunter surprised me as he kissed up both my legs and stopped oh so close to my sex. His face came up to mine and he kissed me while his hands touched my body, further teasing me. "I want you, I want you inside me." Hunter obliged and carefully found my orifice, letting his finger move gingerly. I threw my head back and begged for more, pushing against him so that he went deeper. He could only go so far, and then I moaned at the thrilling new sensation. Lifting my head ever so slightly, I'd discovered in shock and pleasure that his tongue was doing the most indescribable things to me. I was filled with him. Clenching my muscles between my legs, I let myself free. Drenched, Hunter continued his discovery and licked me clean. Now more than I ever thought possible, I wanted him so badly that I brought his face to mine, kissing him so I could taste myself and then had rolled over so that I was now on top. Before letting him take all of me, I decided to have a new taste. Kissing my way down his chest, I reached his quivering member and took it in my mouth. Sucking gently at the tip, I flicked my tongue over the slit and then took more of him in.

Each second I kept going, he got harder and harder. Until finally I had my mouth full of him and then he erupted. Hunter's salty semen came into my mouth, and I couldn't believe that I didn't gag on it. I simply swallowed it. I swallowed all of it and then continued a little more to play with him. "Now I'm begging." Hunter lifted me so that we were sitting up and I was on his lap. With my underwear now gone, He guided his cock to my clit, rubbing it up and down to get me wet. "There we go, nice and easy." I looked down and sat up a little more so he could find his way inside. As he did, I felt a slight pain known as my hymen. Relaxing myself as much as I could, and taking even breaths, Hunter eased all of the way in. Now it was up to me to do some of the heavy lifting.

Shifting my weight into my legs, I came up and down slowly so that he invaded all of me. Pain coursed in and out, until I finally leaned my chest down and just moved my hips in a careful motion that was rather pleasurable. The pain faded and I found myself enjoying it more and more as I kept going. "Oh god, Hunter." Each breath I took was hot and sweaty in between takes of our lips meeting together several times. "Summer." The sound of Hunters voice was erotic as we both finally came together. Our bodies now laid spent and tangled on the now warm sheets.


	6. Consequences and revelations

Consequences and revelations

"Does that feel good?" I rolled my shoulders as Hunter had been massaging my whole body. His hands worked carefully from my shoulder blades down to my very sore ass. "Roll over." I did as he'd instructed and then his hands came back to my skin. I moaned in a slight pain as his fingers unkinked the tightened muscles of both my inner thighs. I caught sight of his neck; there was still the tiny bite mark I'd left from accepting his blood. Ignoring everything, I touched his skin, brought him down to my face and then I licked my tongue over the puncture. "What was that for?" "Spot of blood on your neck." "Oh, I forgot that you bit me." "I hope that wasn't too…" "No, I liked it. Have you ever been bitten?" "Nope, but I sure would like to try it." "Do you now?" Hunter picked up on my somewhat subtle hint and opened his mouth to my still bare breasts. My body reacted differently to this new feeling as Hunter drew his teeth like so and then pressed into my neck. I knew from the pressure he had indeed broken through the skin as I felt the blood gently flow down the back of my shoulder. Hunter was quick to lap it up before a single drop could stain the silky sheets. As if drawn by it, Hunter pressed his lips to my neck and sucked away at the blood that surfaced. This was it; this is your shining moment. I understood now that after he willingly gave me his blood, he was now accepting mine. Now he is ours. Hunter was now my mate.

After our time in bed together, we showered and dressed before heading downstairs. I never realized the time. Had Hunter and I really been up there for so long? The clock confirmed it. My cell buzzed in my pants pocket. Derek and Caleb had called me. I have to call them back. Speed dialing, Derek picked up on the second ring. "Summer, thank god. Where are you?" "With a friend, why?" "Come home, now. Dad is incredibly pissed off." "Ok, just sit tight. I'll be there." "Everything alright?" "Something's up with my dad, I need to see him. I'm sorry to have to run out like this, but I can't explain." "It's ok. Go take care of things." "Thank you for understanding." I quickly kissed his cheek and then hurried out. I jumped the long set of stairs and once again, ran at full speed. I stopped just shy of the back porch and walked inside, taking care to even out my breath. I didn't have to ask as I went straight for the study. Opening the door, someone I'd never seen before was ransacking my father's desk. I turned to see my dad sitting at the chair by the door. "Who are you? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was my turn to be pissed, and angry. My dad had his head in his hands. "You're tainted. I can smell it on you." "That is none of your business." "Oh, but it is. We know it was you that killed Marius." "The elder." "Yes, now she remembers." "Ah, here it is." "Let me see it." I looked carefully at the box now in their hands. "You have no right to take that." "Now that is where you are wrong." "Before your dear father had this in his possession, it remained with us." "Then what is it? Why is it so important?" "For now, let's call it leverage. In less than two months' time, you are to wed the next alpha. Do so, and this will be returned to your father." "What happens if I don't?" "Then you get to say a final goodbye to your family before you all die." Unable to ask any more questions, they disappeared from where they stood. I turned to my dad, releasing his hands to look at his face. "What was all that about?" "Summer, there is a reason for the traditions we have. Please do as they ask, and no harm will come to any of us." "But why did they take…whatever that thing was."

"That thing is a necklace, a collar made from the bone of the first of our kind." "Bone?" "Yes. He was named Lucien. You see the first vampire Damion arranged for Rylea the first witch to make Lucien human. The only time he could shift was during a full moon, and he couldn't control it. So he took a human mate who bore him three sons. They carried his blood, and so they could turn at will." "That was the start of our race." "Yes. Lucien wanted to be the dominant race, and when the full moon came, Damion killed him." "How did he kill him?" "The full moon gives us our power, but it is also what makes us the weakest. After the collar was fashioned, each vampire elder passed it to the next alpha so that they wouldn't shift on a full moon. It protects us." "So that's why you had it." "It is. But as you seem to understand, Alexander is the next alpha." "But why has it always been a male as the alpha?" "Because Lucien's wife was the first human to birth the hybrids, it is only from her bloodline that a female can become alpha." "There are so few of us though, how will we know which of us could be the alpha?" "There is one way, but I cannot be sure of it. The female must bind a human with a blood exchange between the two. Come the night before the full moon, they must bond and become one. The female will be in heat during and after. To finish, she must be able to kill the next male alpha." I paced around the room, wondering how any of this could help our current situation. "What if it's me? If I had to kill Alexander? The next full moon is in less than a week, and after what I did before coming here…" "Summer, what did you do?" "I was with a human. I was with the man I love." "If you love him, you'll kill Alexander or everyone you know and love will die."

"What'll happen to you?" "I'll be fine." "Without that collar you'll shift." "Not if you don't hurry. The moon has to reach its apex for me to shift." "When will that be?" "Just before midnight." After everything that just happened, I found myself at a loss for what came next. If it was indeed me that could become the alpha, and that Hunter became my mate, Alexander's fate was sealed.

I sat now in my room with Katherine. We were seriously contemplating how something, anything could help this situation. "I've got it!" "What? What is it?" "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner." "Kat, what is it?" "I'll need some time to gather what I need…nightshade grows in the cemetery." "Katherine!" "I'm saying that if I can get everything I need, Alexander won't have to die, not completely." "What does that mean?" "It means the part of him that is human won't die. After I'm able to get this spell done and have him drink the potion beforehand, he'll wake up human." "It'll work?" "I can only hope so; it's the best we got. I'll be back in time to get it to him." "Ok and hurry."

Today had gone by in a surreal blur. I was damn near going insane from what was all too real. Sometimes I wished that my life had all been just a bad dream that I'd wake up from. But then it's not all bad as I've met Hunter. Hunter has become the one good thing in my life, and would die to protect him from ever having to know any of this. I couldn't imagine what he'd say, what he'd do if he knew. It scared me that he could leave and never come back. Never want to see my face again. I wasn't going to let that happen. Hunter is my mate now, and he plays a small part in all of this. But he can never know, and it is going to stay that way until someday far into the future that I could tell him and he'd understand. Aside from that, I had to focus on Alexander. Right now he was my priority. Unable to sit any longer, I stood up and made an informed decision that would make or break this whole thing. Taking a guess, I strolled across the property to find Alexander at the community gazebo. Beautiful red roses grew alongside budded white lilies that grew next to vibrantly yellow tulips. As I had come up beside him and sat down, his eyes looked up at me with sadness. I was at a loss of what to say now that I was here next to him. "I'm sorry Summer." "What do you have to be sorry for?" "Everything. I realize now that you're happy without me in your life." I barely contained the words 'that's not true' and could only drop my head to stare at my hands. "I thought you and I were supposed to be together, that we would be happy. But I was wrong." "That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"It does. I have no place with you, and I understand what must become of me." "There's a way around it, I promise." "Please, if you truly do care about me at all, you'll let me die knowing that you'll be happy."

Alexander was serious, and I couldn't say or do anything to make him change his mind. So with things set in motion, I hugged him. I gave him a part of me that I could give and let go of. "We should do something. Anything you want." "Knowing I'm going to die, I can't think of what to do." "How about we spend all day tomorrow at the water park?" "I remember we went there a lot as kids. That really sounds like fun." "Ok then, we'll go around nine-thirty?" "I'll be ready." Our hands had been linked together the whole time, and as I let go I kissed his cheek.

Back home Emily was in the kitchen as I stepped inside and out of the evening sun. The neon numbers from the clock on the stove read that it was close to dinner. Daylight savings was playing tricks on me as I had thought it was earlier than seven. Gathering the utensils and setting the table Emily came in moments after and began bringing in the food. Tonight she'd done homemade mashed potatoes, salted wedge fries and boneless steak. I always loved the smell of my favorite foods, no matter who made it. Emily did in fact have motherly qualities that had brought us close, regardless of the fact she was only three years older than me. "Would you like to eat with us Emily?" "Yes, thank you miss." I thought about telling her she could call me by my name, but then I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. My father surprised me by coming out from the study and sitting down. I handed him a napkin as Derek and Caleb came in, sitting down on either side of dad. I took my place next to Derek, and Emily was the last to sit with her own plate beside Caleb. "Oh, you're joining us again?" "Yes, Miss Summer invited me to." "Wasn't that nice of her. So, what are my children up to now? Summer, have you come to resolve our current situation?" "I have, you'll get the collar back in time." "Good, good to hear. Boys?" "Oh, we're good. Been staying out of trouble, you know the usual." Ok, now this was weird, was it what had happened with the two elders that brought this on, or was it something else? Either way, it was nice. It was about time he came out of hiding and shared with us. I guess more than anything, my father was the worst affected by my mother's death. It plagued him night and day that he saw so much of her within me and my brothers, and it hurt so he did what he thought was right for him to do. He kept to himself, I think now that after all this time, and our still predicted consequence that he decided to make his time with us last. When we all finished I excused Emily and picked up everyone's dishes. I rinsed everything and put it all in the appropriate place in the dish washer. I moved to put away any leftovers and hand washed the dinner dishes. "Thank you for helping miss." "No problem. Why don't you take tomorrow off?" "Oh, no I couldn't." "Yes you can."

The morning sun kissed my skin tanned skin as I dressed in my two pieces, found the short blue dress and matching pair of flip flops. Grabbing a towel, and searching quickly for my wallet I closed my bedroom door and happily jumped the stairs into the kitchen. "Morning." I hurried to gulp down a cup of warm coffee and said a hasty goodbye before bolting out the back door. I went into the garage, and clicked open the garage door. The light came in and lit up the deep blue nineteen seventy-one matador machine. It had belonged to my mother, and before belonged to her father. This thing was his baby, and so after he died, I took and restored it back to its glory. The engine had been old, and needed replacing. A lot of things needed replacing; it took about four and half, to five months in repairing it. For the first time in two years, I was going to drive it. I picked up the keys and got in, tossing my things on the middle seat. The engine started up nicely, and gently purred as I put it into gear and started forward.

"Wow, she's a beauty." "Now my pride and joy." "All that work was certainly worth it." Alexander climbed in and pulled the door closed. "Love what you did with the interior; hey doesn't the top go down?" "It never did, until I installed it." I pressed the middle button on the dash and within a minute, the top had folded down. With some of Alexander's backseat driving, we made it to the water park in forty minutes. It had opened only ten minutes ago, and a line had formed at the entrance gate. At least there was decent parking as I found a spot in front. "This is it." I killed the engine and tucked away the keys into the bag I brought. The wait in line didn't take as long as I thought. "Hi, two please." The lady had a pleasant smile on her face as I exchanged the cash for the tickets. "Have a great time." "Thank you." I went through the gate and headed straight for the outdoor lockers. Unlike the popular wild waves, you didn't have to pay for a locker. I took out my lock and stuffed my things into the space. Alexander added his. With everything locked up, Alexander took my hand and guided me to the first ride he found.

Our day started out a little slow, but picked up as the time went by. I let out a happy scream as we went down together on each huge slide until our stomachs growled for food. I realized I hadn't even eaten. "Sounds like you're hungry. Let's go eat." Alexander was sweet as he ordered food for the both of us and we split the meal. "I'm having a blast, I'm glad we did this." "Yeah, me too. It's a trip down memory lane." "Hey, want to go on the roller coaster next?" "You know me so well." This time I grabbed his hand and we ran for it. As we were the first to show, we got the front seats that overlooked the tracks. "I haven't been on this in so long."


	7. Beasts within

_**Beasts within**_

I wanted to keep replaying today over and over again as Alexander and I had so much fun. It was more than needed as we got to be together for a whole day. It was almost over, and had quickly reminded me that this was it. There weren't going to be any more days like this. Where Alexander and I could get away from the world and live like everyone else. "Are you ok?" "I just don't want this day to end." "Same here." Alexander brushed the back of his hand over my cheek and then rested it on the side of my neck. For the first time, his touch was cool and comfortable and I leaned into it, raising my hand to touch him back. "It was nice while it lasted." I could barely smile as tiny tears formed in the corners of my eyes. It couldn't last long enough. Alexander and I grew up together; our parents were friends when we were in diapers. It was going to be so different without him.

"I had fun today." I pulled into his driveway, and let the engine idle. "I did too." Quickly without a thought process, I leaned over and kissed him. My lips lingered until his opened and he invited me in. Our tongues danced together in a beautiful symphony. It was unlike any kiss I'd ever given and or received. It was a goodbye kiss that would remind me forever of how he truly cared for me. Realizing it now made my heart hurt for him, as there was no other way. "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too Summer." One more little kiss was shared and then he got out. I imagined myself screaming and cursing, breaking down and coming undone about yet another person in my life who is going to die, only this time it was all for my own happiness. What does that say about me? Am I the vain conceited one through all of this? To the non-involved perspective third party, I no doubt was.

I closed the garage door behind me just as my cell rang. It was Hunter. "Hey you." "Summer, I need you." His voice came out harsh and rather hoarse. "Is everything ok? What happened?" Suddenly the line went dead, and I thought the worst as I hurried through town and threw the loft door open to find him face down on the ground. "Hunter, oh my god." I turned his body over, and felt for a pulse. I let out a breath of relief, even though it was faint. "Derek, I know you can hear me. I need your help." "What is it?" "Hurry please, its Hunter. He's changing and I can't do it on my own." "Hang tight."

I waited, checking his heartbeat every minute that passed. "I'm here." Derek came rushing in. He sat down by me, and opened the case. "How is he changing? I thought you had to kill Alexander first?" "I thought so too." "It must be the full moon, It's in five days." That makes sense. The body has to go through several stages as it takes five days prior to the full moon. "Give me his arm." I extended out his left arm, and Derek stuck the needle into a vein, injecting Hunter with the serum. "How long will it take?" "Few minutes, maybe less." Almost immediately Hunter gasped and like a zombie bit down hard into the palm of my hand. He growled as my blood flowed through him, his grip was tightening as he gained more and more of me. Now it was my turn, this was the final moment of it all as I opened my mouth to extend my growing canines and pierce them into his skin. We stayed this way until both of us finally had our fill and let go. I watched as Hunter's eyes flashed from the sweet brown to a bright impossible hazel that seemed to belong to a vampire. "Go, I'll be ok with him, and thanks." "No problem little sis."

I shifted as he did. Hunter swerved from side to side as if drunk. Finally he dropped onto his side, and then as I looked down at him, he raised his head to see me. He was confused, and tried to speak. The only thing that escaped his mouth was a whine. Hunter blinked a few times and then looked down at himself. It was an oh my god moment as he struggled to getting up on his feet and walking towards the mirror. He stopped and stared with his jaw hanging open. I went to his side again and licked beneath his eye. It clicked for him as he realized it was me. Shaking his head, he began pacing around the room. I planted my butt on the floor and turned my head each time he reached each side of the living room. In his head he was no doubt contemplating everything. Finally after some time had passed he stopped and sat in front of me. We gazed back at each other. When he yawned, it compelled a yawn out of me too. Tired, I began my shift back and then Hunter was even more stunned. He closed his eyes, trying to focus I'm sure. Nothing happened though. "Just relax, close your eyes again." I bent down and touched both of my hand to him. With my help, he let out another yawn and then shifted.

"That was amazing, how is this possible? Oh my god, I can't believe this…" I sat at the couch as he yet again paced the room. "I've only ever heard stories, but…wow. This is real, I'm a werewolf. How are you a werewolf?" "I was born into it. My father is the alpha." "What about your mom?" "She was a werewolf too." Hunter was stunned into silence. "I know it's a lot to take in, but this is your life now. It's different, but not everything about you changes." "Like what?"

"You're stronger, faster, all the senses are heightened, and you'll need to feed on a regular basis so you don't accidentally hurt someone." "Could I hurt you?" "No." "But how do you know that? I'm a guy." "Yes, you are, but it's about how you channel it. Unless I trigger your anger, you can't hurt me." "What would trigger me?" "It's easy to do, but difficult to avoid. Everyone fights, has arguments, but us when we do those things we really act on them." "Then, we should have no problem." "Believe me when I say it's easier said than done." After getting Hunter through his process, I went on to explain our history. How we were created, our role prior to the Salem witch trials, and much more. It took me over two hours to fully explain and when I finished, he seemed to understand pretty well and grasp what was expected of him now that he was part of a pack. "So, role wise what does that make me?" "An omega. Until I kill the soon to be alpha, I'll then become alpha and you'll become a beta. After that though when the time comes, you'll become second alpha." "That time being when we become one together. I'm not saying no here, but I'm still getting to know you." "Oh, don't worry about that. We have plenty of time to fall in love." "Good." Hunter in all of his naked glory snaked his hands around me and brought our lips together. My breasts pressed into his chest as he pressed himself into me. I wanted him so badly_**.**_


End file.
